1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate to systems and methods for implementing the systems, where the systems includes aeroderivative gas turbine subsystem and an energy extraction subsystem extracting energy from an exhaust of the aeroderivative gas turbine subsystem.
More particularly, embodiments of this invention relate to systems and methods for implementing the systems, where the systems includes aeroderivative gas turbine subsystem and an energy extraction subsystem extracting energy from an exhaust of the aeroderivative gas turbine subsystem, where the energy extraction subsystem includes a heat exchange subsystem, a dual pressure turbine subsystem, and a condensation subsystem.
2. Description of the Related Art
In distinction to systems including heavy duty turbines, systems including aeroderivative gas turbines have a higher compression ratio. As a result, an exhaust (flue gas) temperature from aeroderivative gas turbines is substantially lower than an exhaust temperature from heavy duty turbines.
Due to this lower exhaust temperature, it is not practically possible to reheat the working fluid in between the turbine stages of an aeroderivative turbine bottoming cycle. This results in a substantially lower overall efficiency of bottoming cycles for aeroderivative turbines as compared to bottoming cycles for heavy-duty turbines. The overall thermal efficiency for a conventional combined cycle using an aeroderivative turbine is on order of 50% to 53% as compared to a thermal efficiency of as much as 55% to 58% for a combined cycle using a heavy duty turbine.
Thus, there is a clear need in the art for a bottoming cycle for systems including aeroderivative turbines that would improve efficiencies of such systems relative to a Dual Pressure Rankine Cycle Bottoming Cycle (DPRC-SBC).